


The Macarena.

by Ashelotte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashelotte/pseuds/Ashelotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry in a challenge on Tumblr involving cheesy songs from different decades. My song was The Macarena. This is the result. Kinda a silly story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Macarena.

Gabriel had always been someone who enjoyed a good time. In his past he had enjoyed women, both conjured and real. He also enjoyed, and still enjoyed, food and drink. Appreciating human food came much more naturally for the archangel than it did for his brothers and sisters. Despite all of this Gabriel was not a dancer. You had always wondered why Gabriel refused to dance, you would think such an easygoing archangel would let loose every now and then, but he was steadfast in his decision to never dance.

Despite his stubborn desire to be a party pooper, you still took him out, still tried to get him to dance. Upbeat music, the swaying of your hips, nothing could phase him. One night you had dragged him out to yet another dance club. The two of you sat at the bar drinking and talking, with you casually attempting to convince him to dance. Each time he shut you down, a kiss on your lips to stop you from speaking, his breathe against your skin, his smile that could make your heart melt. He was smooth, you had to give him that.

Your attention had wandered from the music, to Gabriel. His jokes, his lips, his honey colored eyes, you were completely focused on him. Then you noticed it, his eyes quickly flashing in annoyance, his lips in a tight line. You placed your hand on his, and questioned him, your voice soft and concerned, “What’s wrong, Gabriel?”

He sighed, “Its this damn song. I can’t stand it.”

You turned your attention back to the music, unsure what he was taking about, “What? The Macarena?”

“Yes! This song it’s like a curse. I left heaven to get away from this song and it followed me to earth!” He growled, deep in his throat.

You almost laughed over how upset he was getting over this one song, but then you seemed to process what he said, “Wait. You left heaven because of this song? What are you talking about?”

He sighed, realizing he needed to explain himself, but not really wanting to remember such horrible memories, “In Heaven, there was a small group of angels who came up with the song and dance, they were obsessed they would sing and dance the same song constantly, eventually the other angels couldn’t get it out of their head, it was horrible! Even dad left because he couldn’t stand that song!”

You looked at him a bit shocked, still trying to process all the information he had given you, “You’re telling me that God left heaven because of the Macarena?”

He sighed, seemly annoyed at you couldn’t even grasp such a simple concept, “Yes! Even after dad left they didn’t stop. I had to leave too. I couldn’t take it anymore. They were driving me crazy.”

“Really? Is this why you refuse to dance with me?”. His reply to your question was only a silent, pathetic nod.

You laughed, which seemed to only irritate him more, he stood quickly grabbing your hand and dragging you toward the door desperate to escape the song that seemed to plague him since the beginning of time. You halted, putting all your strength into standing still. He turned to face you, a desperate, pleading look in his eyes. You silently pleaded right back at him, your eyes trying to convey that all you wanted was one dance.

His shoulder slumped forward, he looked defeated and you knew you had him. The song was already nearing the end and would now probably be stuck in his head for another few years. He figured he had nothing to lose and it would make you happy. As much as hated every single thing about this dreadful song, he wanted nothing more than to see you happy. Gabriel dropped your hand and rolled his shoulders slowly. It was then that you saw something you would never forget for the rest of your life. Before your eyes, you saw Gabriel dancing the Macarena. It was almost like a dream.

Your smile was ear to ear, laughing at your grumpy angel finally dancing, but not just any dance, he was dancing the Macarena. You quickly began to dance along with him until the song came to an end. As the song shifted to something more modern and the two of you stopped dancing, you closed the distance between you, pushing yourself close to him and planted a kiss on his lips. As you broke the kiss, you rested your head on his chest, “Thank you, Gabriel.”

His arms snaked around you, holding you tightly, “No problem, Cupcake. Just don’t count on it ever happening again.”

You laughed and pulled away from him, placing your hand in his, the two of you left the club heading back home. Your party pooper angel had finally danced with you. You couldn’t help but feel a little bit victorious.


End file.
